Moralność pani Uchiha
by GreatMarta
Summary: Zaniedbywana przez męża, Mikoto nawiązuje romans z czwartym hokage. Jednak czy będzie w stanie pokonać wyrzuty sumienia, zachować tajemnicę i wyjśc z tego bez szwanku?


Notka: Zdecydowałam się załączyć wersję polską (oryginalną) dla wygody moich rodaków.

,Moralność pani Uchiha" by GreatMarta

Ostrzeżenia,,lekko" erotyczny

Tego dnia świeciło słońce. Tego dnia śpiewały ptaki. Tego dnia domostwo pogrążone było w swej zwyczajnej ciszy. Wszechobecny spokój był wprost nie do zniesienia i postronni nie czuli się w nim zbyt komfortowo. Przyprawiał ich o dreszcze. Ale dla niej nie stanowił problemu.

Mikoto Uchiha była już przyzwyczajona do nietypowego klimatu, jakiego doświadczała na co dzień pod rodzinnym dachem. Z upływem czasu zabójcza cisza przestała być cisza, a stała się koncertem niezliczonych, drobniutkich dźwięków. Ona nauczyła się je wszystkie wyłapywać. Słyszała każdą muchę, każdy szelest, każdy najmniejszy szmer. Mistrzostwo osiągnęła w identyfikowaniu poszczególnych domowników po skrzypach, jakie pod wpływem ich kroków wydawała podłoga. Teraz na przykład udało jej się ustalić, że w stronę kuchni zmierzał właśnie jej mąż. Wielki Fugaku, który ostatnio w ogóle nie miał dla niej czasu.

–Nowy hokage zaszczyci nas dziś na kolacji. Liczę na ciebie. –poinformował ją lakonicznie szef Uchihów, po czym oddalił się, nie dając jej szansy na spytanie o cokolwiek. Tak, cały Fugaku: zabójczo rzeczowy, obchodziły go wyłącznie suche fakty. Rozmowy z nim ograniczone były do wymiany najpotrzebniejszych informacji. Pochłaniały go sprawy klanu, policji, rodzina stała na drugim planie. Mikoto miała nadzieję, że narodziny dziecka zmienią ich małżeństwo na lepsze, ale skończyło się na tym że mąż poświęcał więcej uwagi synkowi niż jej. Paranoja. No, ale cóż na to poradzić. Trzeba żyć.

Po wizycie hokage pani Uchiha nie spodziewała się zbyt wiele. Ot, kolacja służbowa. Zwyczajne ględzenie o interesach i tym podobnych. Ona miała być tylko ozdobą, przykładną żoną, którą można się pochwalić przed kolegami. Była tego pewna. Jednak gdy tylko ujrzała przywódcę wioski, jej poglądy wykonały obrót o 703 stopnie. Bo oto miała przed sobą mężczyznę młodego i przystojnego, o zniewalającym uśmiechu. Jego włosy, kształtem i kolorem przypominające słońce, zdawały się oświetlać cały pokój. A te oczy, błękitne jak ocean... zdawało jej się, że mogłaby się w nich utopić.

–Dobry wieczór. Zaszczycony jestem, mogąc panią poznać. –jego słowa, jego spojrzenie, jego uśmiech, cały on, każda cząstka jego jestestwa atakowała ją kulą ogromu ognia. To uczucie było zbyt skomplikowane do opisania. Z jednej strony wspaniałe, olśniewające, niczym dotyk boga, dające jej przyjemne ciepło. Z drugiej przerażające, zakazane, skażone grzechem, niczym tchnienie szatana. Nie mogła. Nie miała prawa. Miała męża. To jego powinna kochać. To jego wybrali jej rodzice. Była mu przeznaczona. Ale... nie. Nie miała prawa poddawać w wątpliwość słuszności swojego związku. Co z tego, że mąż nie poświęcał jej wcale uwagi? On pracował. Ciężko pracował, żeby jej i Itachiemu niczego nie brakowało. Ale o jednym nie pomyślał: ona potrzebowała miłości.

Spełniała swoją rolę. Mężczyźni rozmawiali o poważnych sprawach. Ona była tylko ozdobą. Bardzo zresztą ładną, jak zauważył Yondaime, porównując ją do anioła i gratulując przywódcy Uchihów wyboru. Wyboru. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że wyboru dokonali za nich rodzice. Powinien wiedzieć. Na pewno podejrzewał, że ich wzajemne stosunki nie należą do najlepszych. Inaczej dlaczego by się na nią tak patrzył? Takim zauroczonym, głodnym wzrokiem? Fugaku niczego nie zauważył. Ale dla niej było to oczywiste: wpadła hokage w oko. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, gdyż obiekt jej zainteresowań odwzajemniał uczucie. Z drugiej była przerażona, bo to oznaczało, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie do rozpoczęcia romansu. A ona, wychowana na zasadach moralności, nie mogła znieść hańby, jaka niosła za sobą zdrada małżeńska.

Tej nocy nie mogła zasnąć. Trapiły ją brudne myśli. Paliło ją pożądanie. Pożądanie, którego nie mógł zaspokoić jej mąż. W niecałe pięć minut po wyjściu gościa został wezwany do kwatery głównej policji. Wrócił tuż przed północą i niemal natychmiast padł w objęcia Morfeusza. A powinien paść w jej objęcia. Czy naprawdę stres i zmęczenie mogą tak skutecznie skasować z listy potrzeb ludzkich tę najbardziej prymitywną? Kiedy to ostatnio się kochali? Będzie z dwa miesiące temu. I znowu: paranoja. Ale trzeba żyć.

Następnego dnia Fugaku otrzymał poważną misję do spełnienia. Wykonanie mogło mu zająć nawet miesiąc. Pozbawiona większych złudzeń Mikoto życzyła mu powodzenia i starała się nie płakać, gdy ten opuszczał dom. Zajęła się swoimi sprawami: posprzątała, zrobiła pranie, nakarmiła Itachiego, wyszła z nim na spacer, zrobiła zakupy, wyrzuciła śmiecie, położyła Itachiego spać. Próbowała zatracić się w pracy. Próbowała nie myśleć. Przynajmniej tyle mogła zrobić. Nadszedł jednak moment, kiedy skończywszy trzecią rundkę pucowania podłogi do połysku, usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Nie był to nikt z rodziny. Ani nikt z bliższych przyjaciół. Poszła zobaczyć, któż to. W drzwiach stanął czwarty hokage.

–Mojego męża nie ma w domu. –wykrztusiła z siebie, pewna, ze to do niego Yondaime przyszedł.

–Kiedy wróci?

–Za miesiąc.

–I to własnie chciałem usłyszeć. –ta wypowiedź zamieniła jej nogi w watę.

–Hokage-sama...

–Mów mi Arashi. Mogę wejść?

–Tak proszę. –czuła, że popełnia błąd. Nie powinna go wpuszczać do domu. To było zbyt ryzykowne. Ale nie potrafiła się oprzeć. On był nieodmawialny. Już sama jego obecność łamała w niej żelazne, zdawałoby się, postanowienie pozostania wiernej mężowi, jakkolwiek by jej nie traktował.

–Bałem się, że nie będziemy mogli pobyć ze sobą sam na sam. Jak cię tylko ujrzałem, wiedziałem, że muszę cię bliżej poznać. –rozmowa od razu zboczyła na niebezpieczne tory. Mikoto czuła się tak, jakby cała zawartość mrowiska galopowała jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

–Arashi, proszę cię. Ja jestem mężatką. –przypomniała mu, ze zgrozą zauważywszy, że zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. Tak po prostu.

–Wiem. Uwierz mi, wiem, że to jest zabronione. Ale cały czas myślę o tobie. To uczucie... nie potrafię z nim walczyć. I szczerze mówiąc nie chcę. –przybliżył się do niej, z każdym centymetrem potęgując ryzyko zawału serca – I wydaje mi się, ze ty też nie chcesz. –to były ostatnie słowa jakie padły, zanim ich usta się spotkały. Mikoto nie odepchnęła go. Nie dała rady dłużej przeciwstawiać się żądzy. Tak dawno nie obcowała z mężczyzną. Jej hormony wprost krzyczały. Domagały się tego. Zadręczona kobieta nie myślała już o poczuciu winy. Liczyły się tylko jej potrzeby i pragnienia. Sama zaprowadziła Arashiego do swojej małżeńskiej sypialni. Pozwoliła mu ściągnąć z siebie ubranie. Oddała mu się całkowicie. Całowała go jak szalona po całym ciele. Każdy jego dotyk podnosił temperaturę jej krwi do niebezpiecznie wysokiego poziomu. A gdy w nią wchodził, była pewna, że umarła i znalazła się w niebie. Nigdy nie przeżyła czegoś tak cudownego. Doznała najwyższego spełnienia. Nie było w ogóle porównania z Fugaku. O ile tak własnie miał na imię ten osobnik.

Było fajnie. Było przyjemnie. Ale gdy było po wszystkim, gdy spełnieni i syci leżeli wtuleni w siebie, powróciły wątpliwości. To, co zrobili, było złe. Wbrew prawu. Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego miałaby czuć się winna? Fugaku zasłużył sobie na to. Powinien ją lepiej traktować. Ona była dobrą żoną. Zawsze go wspierała. Nigdy się na nic nie skarżyła. Cierpiała w milczeniu. Tak nie powinno być. Arashi otworzył jej oczy. Aż do teraz jej życie należało do wszystkich, tylko nie do niej samej. Nadszedł czas, by to zmienić. Nadszedł czas, by wreszcie zrobić coś dla siebie. I wreszcie poczuć prawdziwy smak życia.

–Ej... –szepnął Arashi – A co ty na to, żebyśmy gdzieś razem wyskoczyli?

–Gdzie zechcesz. –odpowiedziała Mikoto, już bez jakichkolwiek oporów.

Mijały dni. Arashiego zajmowały obowiązki hokage, ale zawsze udało mu się wygospodarować czas, żeby zabrać Mikoto na spacer, zjeść z nią obiad, lub po prostu wpaść, żeby powiedzieć cześć. Zawsze też wracał do niej na noc. Pani Uchiha była zachwycona. Kochanek troszczył się nie tylko o nią, ale i o jej synka. Śpiewał mu, opowiadał bajki, udawał odgłosy różnych zwierząt, kupował zabawki. Itachi bardzo polubił swojego nowego ,wujka". Było to ze strony Arashiego niebywałe osiągnięcie, Itachi bowiem nie lubił obcych i bardzo trudno było zdobyć jego zaufanie. Mikoto uznała to za dobry omen.

Minął miesiąc. Dzień powrotu jej męża zbliżał się nieuchronnie. A wraz z nich obawy. A jeśli sprawa się wyda? Nie wybaczyłby jej. Oboje z Arashim zginęliby na mur beton, i nie byłaby to szybka i bezbolesna śmierć. A nawet gdyby przeżyli, to ona byłaby zhańbiona, a on spalony na scenie politycznej. Wysoka cena. Czy to wszystko ma prawo skończyć się szczęśliwie?

Arashi przestał przychodzić do niej na noc. Jego wizyty w ogóle stały się rzadkie. Fugaku mógł bowiem wrócić w każdej chwili i ich nakryć. Nie mogli do tego dopuścić.

Była noc. Kolejna samotna noc. Mikoto zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że u jej boku leży mężczyzna. Brakowało jej poczucia bliskości. Brakowało jej przystojnego blondyna. Był dla niej taki dobry. Nieustannie zapewniał o swoim oddaniu. Sprawiał, że czuła się ważna.

Nie mogła zasnąć. Leżała zupełnie naga, pogrążona w ciemności. Zaczęła marzyć. Snuć śmiałe fantazje. Wyobrażała sobie, że jest żoną Arashiego. Że ma z nim dzieci. Że żyją sobie razem jak w bajce. Tak, gdyby tylko to było możliwe...

–Mikoto. –usłyszała. Z przerażeniem spojrzała w stronę, z której dochodził głos. Nad nią stał Fugaku.

–Fugaku. Wróciłeś. –to był dla niej szok. Tak popadła w sen na jawie, że nawet się nie zorientowała. A on był tuż obok niej.

–Owszem. Wróciłem. Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz. –uklęknął, przybliżając się do niej. Zaparło jej dech. A jeśli wyczuje...?

–Nie szkodzi. Wiem, że masz wiele obowiązków i że ciężko pracujesz. –wyszeptała. Powróciło poczucie winy. Powrócił strach.

–Tęskniłem za tobą. –przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił. Czuła się okropnie. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jak bardzo go skrzywdziła.

Nie mogąc dłużej znieść napięcia zaczęła go całować.

Czuła się co najmniej dziwnie. Tak niedawno spała z hokage. Teraz ze swoim mężem. I w obu przypadkach miała z tego satysfakcję. Ale nie mogła się pozbyć wyrzutów sumienia. Z Arashim było jej dobrze. Ale Fugaku był jej mężem. Zależało jej na nim. A może wmawiała to sobie? Kogo tak naprawdę kochała? Sama już nie wiedziała. Jej psychika była zbyt skołatana. A kiedy Fugaku zaproponował jej, że weźmie urlop i postara się spędzać więcej czasu z nią i z Itachim, już totalnie się załamała. Dlaczego dopiero teraz? Dlaczego nie mógł być milszy, zanim poznała Arashiego? Och, ty okrutny losie. I cóż z tobą począć?

Mikoto zawiesiła kontakty z Arashim. Potrzebowała czasu, aby pozbierać myśli. Poza tym, Fugaku mógł się czegoś domyślić. Mijały dni. Nawet Itachi zaczął tęsknić za ,wujkiem". Na szczęście nie stanowił zagrożenia dla kochanków. Nie wiedział, że jego matkę łączyło z wujkiem coś więcej. A nawet gdyby, nie umiał jeszcze mówić. Nie było obawy, że puści farbę.

W końcu nadszedł dzień sądu ostatecznego. Fugaku oznajmił, że hokage zaszczyci ich na kolacji. I że nie będzie sam. Mikoto nie wiedziała, jak interpretować. Czyżby miał przyjść z kobietą? Nie. Nie mógł tak szybko zapomnieć o ich słodkiej tajemnicy. Nie po tym wszystkim. A może to tylko przykrywka? Musiała wiedzieć.

Odpowiedź przyszła pod wieczór, a okazała się nią kobieta. Delikatna, subtelna blondynka, sprawiająca wrażenie tak kruchej, że połamałaby się, jakby ją za mocno ścisnąć. Była aniołem. I co gorsza, już na wstępie Arashi poinformował gospodarzy, że zamierzają się pobrać.

Mikoto nie mogła tego zrozumieć. Przecież tak się o nią troszczył. Przecież przeżyli razem tyle pięknych chwil. Przecież było im jak w bajce. W bajce, która okazała sie hollywoodzkim horrorem.

Nie było co tłumaczyć. Było po ptokach. Po przygodzie. Bo chyba tylko przygodą miał być ten ów romans. Po namyśle Mikoto stwierdziła, że tak będzie dla wszystkich lepiej. Ona miała męża i dziecko. On miał się ożenić. Każde poszło w swoja stronę. I chociaż od tej chwili pani Uchiha na powrót stała się przykładna żoną, to nigdy nie zapomniała Arashiego, ani tego, co jej ofiarował. I nie żałowała, że dała się ponieść namiętności. Po przygodzie zostały jej cudowne wspomnienia, których nikt nie mógł jej odebrać. Wspomnienia, do których mogła wracać.

I co najważniejsze: uświadomiła sobie, że życie może być piękne. Trzeba mu tylko dać szansę.


End file.
